banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk
For the truly exemplary, martial skill transcends the battlefield—it is a lifestyle, a doctrine, a state of mind. These warrior-artists search out methods of battle beyond swords and shields, finding weapons within themselves just as capable of crippling or killing as any blade. These monks (so called since they adhere to ancient philosophies and strict martial disciplines) elevate their bodies to become weapons of war, from battle-minded ascetics to self-taught brawlers. Monks tread the path of discipline, and those with the will to endure that path discover within themselves not what they are, but what they are meant to be. '''Role: '''Offensive Combat '''Alignment: '''Lawful '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''1d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +2, Wis +3 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Monk is proficient in all Simple weapons, but not proficient in any armor. The Monk is proficient in any weapon with the Monk trait. If a Monk is wearing armor or carrying a shield, they lose their Flurry of Blows, Wise Combat, and Fast Movement abilities. Flurry of Blows (Ex) Starting at 1st level, a monk can make a flurry of blows as a full-attack action. When doing so, he may make one additional attack, taking a –2 penalty on all of his attack rolls, as if using the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. These attacks can be any combination of unarmed strikes and attacks with a monk special weapon (he does not need to use two weapons to utilize this ability). For the purpose of these attacks, the monk’s base attack bonus from his monk class levels is equal to his monk level. For all other purposes, such as qualifying for a feat or a prestige class, the monk uses his normal base attack bonus. At 8th level, the monk can make two additional attacks when he uses flurry of blows, as if using Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (even if the monk does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). At 15th level, the monk can make three additional attacks using flurry of blows, as if using Greater Two-Weapon Fighting (even if the monk does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). A monk applies his full Strength bonus to his damage rolls for all successful attacks made with flurry of blows, whether the attacks are made with an off-hand or with a weapon wielded in both hands. A monk may substitute disarm, sunder, and trip combat maneuvers for unarmed attacks as part of a flurry of blows. A monk cannot use any weapon other than an unarmed strike or a special monk weapon as part of a flurry of blows. A monk with natural weapons cannot use such weapons as part of a flurry of blows, nor can he make natural attacks in addition to his flurry of blows attacks. Natural Attacks can be used with Flurry of Blows. Strong Fist (Ex) The Monk gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. As the Monk grows, the amount of damage they can inflict with their bare fists increase as well. At 1st Level, the Monk's Unarmed Strikes deal 1d6 Damage. At 4th Level, the Monk's Unarmed Strikes deal 1d8 Damage. The Monk's attacks are treated as Magic for the purpose of overcoming Damage Resistance. At 8th Level, the Monk's Unarmed Strikes deal 1d10 Damage. At 12th Level, the Monk's Unarmed Strikes deal 2d6 Damage. At 16th Level, the Monk's Unarmed Strikes deal 2d8 Damage. At 20th Level, the Monk's Unarmed Strikes deal 2d10 Damage. This damage is calculated as if the Monk is Medium-sized. Raise or lower the damage die as appropriate for size. Stunning Fist (Ex) At 1st level, the Monk can perform a Stunning Fist attack. The Monk must declare that they are using this feat before they make their attack roll (thus, a failed attack roll ruins the attempt). Stunning Fist forces a foe damaged by their unarmed attack to make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 Monk level + Wis modifier), in addition to dealing damage normally. A defender who fails this saving throw is stunned for 1 round (until just before the Monk's next turn). A stunned character drops everything held, can’t take actions, loses any Dexterity bonus to AC, and takes a –2 penalty to AC. They may attempt a stunning attack once per day for every four levels they have in Monk, and no more than once per round. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be stunned. At 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the Monk gains the ability to apply a new condition to the target of their Stunning Fist. This condition replaces stunning the target for 1 round, and a successful saving throw still negates the effect. At 4th level, they can choose to make the target fatigued. At 8th level, they can make the target sickened for 1 minute. At 12th level, they can make the target staggered for 1d6+1 rounds. At 16th level, they can permanently blind or deafen the target. At 20th level, they can paralyze the target for 1d6+1 rounds. The Monk must choose which condition will apply before the attack roll is made. These effects do not stack with themselves (a creature sickened by Stunning Fist cannot become nauseated if hit by Stunning Fist again), but additional hits do increase the duration. Wise Combat (Ex) When unarmored and unencumbered, the Monk adds their Wisdom bonus (if any) to AC and CMD. In addition, a Monk gains a +1 bonus to AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every four Monk levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the Monk is flat-footed. They lose these bonuses when they are immobilized or helpless, when they wear any armor or when they carry a shield. Meditate (Su) At 2nd Level, the Monk can spend 1 round Meditating. So long as the Monk is not interrupted, they gain fast healing 1 while meditating. Evasion (Ex) At 3rd Level, a monk can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If a monk makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a monk is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless monk does not gain the benefit of evasion. Fast Movement (Ex) At 3rd Level, the Monk gains a +10 ft to land movement speed. At 6th Level, this bonus increases to +20 ft. At 9th Level, this bonus increases to +30 ft. At 12th Level, this bonus increases to +40 ft. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +50 ft. At 18th Level, this bonus increases to +60 ft. Finishing Moves (Ex) At 4th Level, when performing a Flurry of Blows attack, the Monk can attempt a Finishing Move after resolving their attacks. These Finishing Moves require the Monk land a certain number of hits before they can be activated. They gain their first Finishing Move at 4th Level, and gain a new one every 4 levels thereafter. A full list of Finishing Moves can be found here. Slow Fall (Ex) At 4th level or higher, a monk within arm’s reach of a wall can use it to slow his descent. When first gaining this ability, he takes damage as if the fall were 20 feet shorter than it actually is. The monk’s ability to slow his fall (that is, to reduce the effective distance of the fall when next to a wall) improves with his monk level until at 20th level he can use a nearby wall to slow his descent and fall any distance without harm. Unarmed Brawler (Ex) At 5th Level, the Monk gains a +3 bonus to Attack rolls for Unarmed Strikes. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Still Mind (Ex) At 7th Level, the Monk gains a +2 bonus to saving throws against mind-effecting spells and effects. Pure Wisdom (Ex) At 9th Level, the Monk can use their Wisdom modifier in place of other Stat Modifiers for Disable Device, Escape Artist, Sleight of Hand, Craft, Knowledge, Linguistics, Animal Handling, Diplomacy, and Disguise. Greater Meditate (Su) At 13th Level, the Monk gains fast healing 3 while meditating. Quivering Palm (Ex) At 15th level, a Monk can set up vibrations within the body of another creature that can thereafter be fatal if the Monk so desires. They can use this quivering palm attack once per day, and they must announce their intent before making the attack roll. Creatures immune to critical hits cannot be affected. Otherwise, if the Monk strikes successfully and the target takes damage from the blow, the quivering palm attack succeeds. Thereafter, the Monk can try to slay the victim at any later time, as long as the attempt is made within a number of days equal to their Monk level. To make such an attempt, the Monk merely wills the target to die (a free action), and unless the target makes a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the monk’s level + the monk’s Wis modifier), it dies. If the saving throw is successful, the target is no longer in danger from that particular quivering palm attack, but it may still be affected by another one at a later time. A monk can have no more than 1 quivering palm in effect at one time. If a monk uses quivering palm while another is still in effect, the previous effect is negated. Power Fist (Ex) At 16th Level, the Monk deals x4 damage on Critical Hit with Unarmed Strikes. Harmony (Ex) At 18th Level, when the Monk succeeds on a saving throw, they get a +4 bonus to their next saving throw. Mastery - Perfect Self (Su) At 20th Level, the Monk is treated as a Celestial creature for the purposes of spells and magic effects. They gain DR 10/Chaotic. Archetypes Category:Classes